AMAZING
by PANDAmuda
Summary: [KrisChen rate M] Kris yang tidak kuat akan godaan Chen yang begitu sexy, sehingga membuat Kris menggagahi Chen dengan brutal. Bagaimana nasib Chen? Nasib Kris? Entahlah. FIND ON THIS FF BEB! -PANDAmuda


**Tittle : AMAZING LIFE**

**Author : PANDAmuda ( Wanda_1998)**

**Pair : KrisChen (Who miss KrisChen moment, this is for you guys!)**

**Rating : M**

**NOTE: Ini FF YAOI rate M dengan Cast Chen sebagai UKE Chen. Yang suka silahkan baca, yang gak suka silahkan CLOSE. Kalau maksa tetep mau baca, di wajibkan REVIEW. Gak REVIEW di cipok satu-satu (aku datangi rumah kalian pokoknya) hahahahaha…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PANDAmuda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cantik, Sexy, Manis, dan Menggoda_. Itu adalah beberapa kata-kata indah yang dapat menggambarkan sosok namja yang saat ini berada diantara kerumunan kolega-kolega besar yang haus akan permainan indah nan menggairahkan bernama _Sex_ dari sang namja manis itu. Yah, _FYI_ namja manis itu benar-benar mengganggu pemandangan dalam artian lain. Maksudku dia memang sangat _sexy_ dan mengganggu '_adik_' kecilku di bawah sana yang sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk kedalam hole hangatnya.

Oh astaga, aku mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak akan namja tersebut. TIDAK! Salahkan namja tersebut yang sangat _sexy_ dengan pakaian minimnya itu, ku rasa kalian harus tau se-_sexy_ apa dia saat ini yang sungguh sangat mencolok di antara kolega-kolega di sana.

_Pertama_, namja manis itu hanya menggunakan celana dalam berwarna hitam yang sangat jelas menampakkan 'junior'nya yang terlihat imut-imut karena ukurannya yang jelas sekali terlihat kecil.

_Kedua_, untuk menutupi tubuh indah nan _sexy_ nya dengan beraninya dia hanya menggunakan kemeja putih kedodoran yang entah milik siapa. Maksudku kalau memang itu miliknya kenapa besar sekali? Lihat! Kemeja itu bahkan bisa menutupi seperempat paha mulusnya, ASTAGA!

_Ketiga_, dengan rambut yang sedikit agak panjang berhias bando kucing di kepalanya tersebut dia menatap semua kolega-kolega gila itu dengan tatapan yang errr… _sexy_. DIA MENATAPKU! OH ASTAGA KU PASTIKAN SETELAH INI KAU TIDAK BISA JALAN BABY!

Kurasa aku harus menyelesaikan percakapan kita teman, aku sudah tidak tahan melihatnya yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat _sexy_ seakan ia memanggilku untuk mengikutinya. Namja tersebut mulai berjalan menjauhi para kerumunan kolega yang ku yakini sedari tadi memaksanya untuk 'bermain' bersama. Akupun mengikutinya, oh kau menggodaku baby. Aku tahu sekali seluk beluk Bar++ ini, Aku pemiliknya? **BINGO!**

_FYI_, sebenarnya masalah karyawan aku tidak mengurusinya. Bagian ini yang mengurus adalah sepupuku yang sama-sama berasal dari China yaitu Tao dan berusaha untuk menetap di Korea bersamaku, dan akhirnya kami mencoba membuka usaha yang rada menyimpang ini. Tapi jangan salah, kami sudah memiliki izin pemerintah kok. Kalian semua perlu tahu, di Korea (tempatku berada sekarang) telah di izinkan adanya pernikahan sesama jenis. Bahkan pernah sekali hari itu aku mendatangi pernikahan artis (aku menyensor namanya demi citra baiknya) dengan seorang wartawan yang keduanya adalah namja. Oh, aku yakin kalian pasti tidak bisa membayangkan betapa anehnya berada di pernikahan seperti itu bukan? hahahaha santai saja.

Kembali ke namja manis tadi, dia terus saja berbalik untuk menatapku dengan tatapan _'Ayo-ikuti-aku-tampan'_. Tanpa dia berbalik dan menatapku seperti itupun aku bakal mengikutinya, karna jelas 'adik' kecilku di bawah sana sudah mulai membesar dan kurasa aku bakal bermain kasar terhadapnya karena sudah tidak tahan.

.

.

Namja tampan itu terus mengikuti sang namja manis yang di ketahui bernama 'CHEN' terlihat di nametag yg dimiliki namja manis tersebut di bagian dada kemejanya. Apa namja tampan nan gila di atas tidak menceritakannya kepada kalian? **POOR YOU READER-DEUL** /ditendang/

Mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah ruangan khusus untuk bermain bersama 'penjamu' yang di sediakan Bar++ ini, Bar ini begitu besar untuk dianggap sebuah bar. Bayangkan saja, bar mana yang memiliki 3 tingkat? Dengan fasilitas hotel bintang 4? Dengan kamar khusus yang menyediakan alat sextoy di lantai bawah (ruang bawah tanah)? Kamar khusus yang menyediakan pemandangan romantic yang terkesan sangat mewah dan elegant di lantai atas (lantai 3)? Dengan bar yang luas di lantai dua (bisa di bilang lantai 1, karena lantai 1 yang sebenarnya berada di ruang bawah tanah) yang hanya terbagi oleh 2 toilet mewah bak toilet hotel berbintang dan sebuah ruangan yang terbilang sangat luas khusus untuk menampung para 'penjamu' tamu untuk bar ini (semacam backstage lah istilahnya itu, haha). Bagaimana? Bukan kah begitu luas dan mewah?

Lanjut ke kedua namja tadi, yang saat ini telah masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar yang berada di lantai 2 itu. Dengan sedikit kasar namja tampan itu mendorong sang namja manis kearah dinding dan menghimpitnya di antara dinding dan dirinya.

"Kenapa sedari tadi kau menggodaku hah? Kau tau siapa aku kan?" Tanya namja tampan, atau yang biasa di kenal sebagai Kris 'Sang pemilik Bar++ terbesar di Korea' itu dengan nada yang mengejek

"Heumm… jelas aku tahu siapa dirimu tampan" jawab Chen dengan tangan yang mengelus wajah tampan milik Kris dengan sedikit… Ero? "Oleh karena itu aku terus saja menggodamu Tuan" lanjut Chen

"Oh, jadi kau sudah tau jika aku sebentar lagi akan memasuki '_adik_' kecilku ini kedalam _hole_ mu hah?" Tanya Kris lagi dengan tatapan menantang sang lawan bicaranya

"Hmm.. jujur aku malah akan sangat senang jika keperjakaanku kau yang ambil saat ini juga tuan" ujar Chen dengan nada yang menggoda iman Kris

"Baiklah, bersiaplah cantik" Senyum tertampak jelas di wajah Kris, antara senang dan nafsunya lebih terlihat nafsu di antara senyumnya tadi. Ah, bukankah senyum yang seperti itu namanya_ Smirk_. Ya kan? Haha. Dengan cepat Kris menggendong Chen ke atas tempat tidur ala Bridal.

.

Saat ini kedua insan sesama jenis tersebut telah_ naked_ sepenuhnya, tanpa ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Tubuh mereka penuh dengan peluh yang sepertinya membanjiri tubuh mereka, nafsu besar mereka membuat atmosfer di dalam ruangan ber AC yang diatur dengan sangat dingin itu tetap saja terasa panas dan membuat mereka banjir akan keringat

"Apa kau masih kuat? Cih, bahkan aku belum keluar sama sekali tapi kau sudah keluar 5 kali hanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang aku lakukan di nipple dan _'junior'_ mu ini saja?" Tanya Kris yang lebih tepat di sebut semacam ejekan.

"Sial kau! Kau bilang semua itu sentuhan-sentuhan kecil? See, kau bahkan mengisap _nipple_ ku dengan sangat keras serasa mau putus tau. Dan lagi kau mengisap '_adik_' ku terlalu kencang, bagaimana aku bisa tahan semua rangsangan yang kau bilang kecil itu bodoh!" rutuk Chen, sepertinya Chen marah karena secara tidak langsung Kris mengejeknya

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah tau kalau kau itu sensitive. Mankanya aku hanya bermain dengan setuhan-sentuhan saja walaupun aku sudah tak tahan sekali mendegar desahanmu yang _sexy_ itu. Haha" ucapan Kris kali ini sukses membuat Chen yang tadi menggembungkan pipinya tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal dan sekarang membuat Chen menutup wajahnya dengan tangan tanda ia tengah malu dengan apa yang di katakana Kris.

Ya, sebenarnya Chen masih perjaka hingga saat ini. Karena ia di Bar tersebut sebagai 'penjamu' dan 'pemuas' saja, dimana ia hanya membantu para kolega untuk menuntaskan hasratnya dengan melakukan _Blowjob_ tidak lebih. Karena di bar ini ada sendiri '_slave_' yang sudah di siapkan semuanya dan tidak semuanya bisa menjadi pekerja di sini sepupu Kris akan memberikan test kepada semua calon pekerjanya tidak sembarang orang bisa berkerja disana. Mereka juga menerima mantan Dolly kok /ditendang lagi/

"Jja, bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke inti baby?" Tawar Kris sambil membuka tangan Chen yang tadinya menutupi wajahnya dengan senyum penuh arti yang hanya bisa di mengerti oleh Kris dan juga wanda, hohohoho

"Eumm… terserah kepadamu saja tuan"

Bukan Chen tidak mau memanggil Kris dengan sebutan Kris, hanya saja dia terbiasa memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan Tuan, alasannya jelas bukan? Dia adalah seseorang yang selalu di kelilingi oleh kolega-kolega kaya yang mayoritas berumur lebih tua dari Chen. Ingat itu, jangan lupa!

Mendengar ucapan Chen yang menurutnya bukanlah sebuah jawaban, Kris hanya bisa melanjutkan semuanya ia jelas tahu di balik arti terserah tersirat makna yang sangat jelas jika ia ingin melanjutkannya namun terlalu malu untuk mengatakan ia kepada Kris.

Kris langsung melumat kasar bibir kucing milik Chen yang di berkahi sebuah desahan yang lolos dari mulut Chen, karna di saat bersamaan ia mendapatkan dua sensasi berbeda di titik sensitivenya. Di bagian dada, tepatnya _nipple_nya saat ini tengah di cubit gemas oleh Kris menggunakan tangan kanannya. Dan tangan kiri Kris mengambil alih di bagian _hole_ pink kemerahan Chen yang saat ini tengah berkedut tanda ingin di masuki oleh '_junior_' Kris. Kris menggoda hole Chen dengan cara menggesekan jarinya di bagian luar _hole_ Chen.

"mmphhh nghhh"

Kali ini ciuman Kris turun ke leher jenjang nan mulus milik Chen, Kris mulai menjilatinya. Setelah tepat di perpotongan leher bagian tengah Chen Kris menghisap dan menggigitnya kuat, memberikan sebuah tanda kepemilian untuk Chen, _Kissmark._

"Ngaaahhh…. Appo Krishh shhh"

Chen tidak bisa mengontrol desahannya kali ini, pasalnya ciuman Kris mulai turun ke arah dadanya (lagi) dan menyusu di dada Chen, walaupun Kris tau nipple itu tak akan mengeluarkan susu, namun ia senang bermain-main dengan _nipple_ pink kecoklatan yang indah milik Chen ini.

"Ngaaaaaahhhhh… shhhh… Krishhhh…" Desahan Chen semakin kuat ketika Kris menggigit _nipple_ Chen kuat, dan _nipple_ yang sebelahnya lagi di cubit keras oleh Kris dan sukses membuat Chen mendesah nikmat sekaligus kesakitan.

"Good boy, sebut namaku di setiap desahanmu baby" Kris menampakan wajah penuh nafsunya sekarang. INI INTINYA BEBB! /dibekap/

"Bersiap baby" ujar Kris sambil mengangkat kedua kaki Chen ke bahunya "Tahan ya!" lanjut Kris sambil mengarahkan 'junior' nya menuju hole Chen yang sedari tadi berkedut ingin di masuki

"AAAKKKKHHH!" teriak Chen dalam keadaan setengah sadar, pasalnya saat ini tusukan yang di berikan Kris _junior_ terhadap holenya memberikan 2 sensasi berbeda secara bersamaan, sensasi nikmat dan menyakitkan.

"Cupp~ tenang Chen maaf membuatmu kesakitan, aku yakin setelah ini kau bakal keenakan dan memintanya terus-menerus kepadaku Chen" Kris mencium kening Chen penuh cinta, ia tidak mau menyakiti Chen seperti ini sebenarnya hanya saja mau di apain lagi? Nafsu tengah melandanya saat ini.

"Sshhh… bergeraklah Kris"

Kris mulai menggerakan pinggulnya pelan sesuai permintaan Chen padanya, Kris menampakkan _smirk_ di wajahnya. Mungkin setelah Chen memintanya untuk lebih cepat dari yang ini ia akan langsung menerjang Chen sekuat dan sekencang mungkin, mungkin!

"nnghhh akhhhh"

Desahan Chen kali ini sukses membuat Kris_ junior_ semakin menegang di dalam sana dan membuat nafsu Kris semakin membesar. Kris tak mau diam, lidahnya menjilati seluruh bagian leher hingga perut Chen dengan penuh nafsu,Tangan kanannya memegangi kaki Chen yang berada di atas bahunya sementara tangan kirinya tengah mengocok cepat '_adik_' kecil Chen yang saat ini tengah mengeluarkan precum nya. Chen? Chen hanya bisa mendesah nikmat di berikan 3 kenikmatan sekaligus oleh Kris.

"Ngghhhhh…. Shhhh… Krishhh…. Fasterhhh…. Aouhhhh…."

"As your wish baby" Jawab Kris tanda mengiyakan apa yang di minta Chen kepadanya, akhirnya Kris benar-benar mempercepat genjotannya di bawah sana dan asal kalian tahu bahwa Kris benar-benar melakukan apa yang tadi tengah di jelaskan, bahwa ia akan mempercepat genjotannya lebih cepat dari yang di minta Chen. Kris menggenjot _hole_ Chen dengan penuh nafsu dan tanpa ampun.

"akhhhh…. Krisshh…. Appo anghhh…." Chen tidak sedang mendesah nikmat, ia tengah kesakitan kali ini. Pasalnya Kris menggenjot _hole_ nya terlalu cepat dan itu membuat dinding _hole _nya kesakitan, serasa lecet.

"Krishh auhh… neomu appohh.. nghhhh…" Chen berteriak kesakitan di dalam desahannya, ia benar-benar kesakitan saat ini. Kris yang sudah di penuhi oleh nafsunya tidak menghiraukan apa yang di ucapkan Chen, bahkan ia menggenjot _hole_ Chen lebih cepat dan kasar dari sebelum-sebelumnya. See, bahkan _hole_ Chen berdarah pun ia tak mengetahuinya. Sungguh malang nasip Chen saat ini. POOR YOU CHEN!

.

.

"Baby maaf membuat hole mu berdarah seperti itu, kau sungguh nikmat aku tak tahan" Ucap Kris memelas di hadapan Chen yang tengah berbaring lemah, ah lebih tepatnya saat ini Chen tiarap lemah di RS.

Jelas saja Chen tiarap bukan berbaring, kan _hole_ nya lecet hingga berdarah karena ulah Kris. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berbaring dengan tenang jika _hole_ nya masih saja perih?

"Aku membencimu Kris, aku keluar dari tempat kerjamu" Chen menggembungkan pipinya marah dan kembali focus ke Handphone yang sedari tadi hanya di pengangnya saja

"Baiklah itu lebih bagus dan aku akan langsung menikahimu setelah kau keluar dari RS sayang" Kris mencium pipi Chen yang masih di gembungkannya. Chen sepertinya tengah malas dengan Kris

"TERSERAH!" teriak Chen tanpa memperhatikan Kris, walaupun jujur dia malu mendengar perkataan Kris. Ia dalam keadaan Senang, Sedih, Terharu dan pastina kesakitan

FYI, Chen saat ini berada di RS setelah keesokan paginya (setelah adegan rate M yang dilakukannya dengan Kris kemarin) Kris melihat begitu banyak darah di kasur yang mereka gunakan untuk melakukan 'This And That' semalam. Setelahnya Kris langsung memeriksa _hole_ Chen yang di curigai sebagai asal-muasal dari darah tersebut dan benar saja, semua darah itu berasal dari _hole_ Chen yang saat itu benar-benar menggeluarkan darah yang kering. Kris yang begitu panik langsung membawa Chen ke RS dalam keadaan _full naked_, Kris tidak _naked_ yang _naked_ itu Chennya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bar++ milik Kris sempat mengalami penurunan pengunjung karena '_penjamu_' favorit pengunjung Bar Kris tidak lagi berkerja di sana. Namun, 2 minggu setelahnya Tao (sepupu Kris) mendapat 5 '_penjamu_' baru yang bisa di bilang lebih hot dan lebih sexy dari Chen. Mereka adalah, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin dan Luhan. Bahkan Tao yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta pun saat ini memiliki kekasih yang juga salah satu '_penjamu_' di Bar Kris, Baekhyun namanya.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Note **: FF ini di buat dalam waktu 2 hari (dengan mencuri waktu senggang) di bulan puasa begini. Dan FF ini keluar setelah aku merasa (sedikit) IlFeel sama MV nya CROSS GENE – AMAZING (Bad Girl) yang rada 'nganu'. Tapi karna ada SHIN WONHO di sana, diriku jadi gak ilfeel lagi hahaha, Sexy sumpah apa lagi Takuya di sana ya allah batal puasaku liat si Takuya dance begitu dengan muka sexy nya yg errr…. Hahahaahaha

**AKHIR KATA REVIEW BEB! ^^**


End file.
